100 Worded Rambles
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Just a set of 100 worded rambles that come to me! (Roughly 100 words ;)
1. Fifth ones a charm

"Peter?" Chummy sleepily asked, shaking him awake.

"Hmm? What?" He asked half awake and yawning.

"Look up, seems we have gained a few sleepy travelers!" She replied, looking in between them and snuggling up the two year old.

"The storm must have scared them." Peter whispered, holding a six year old Freddie on his chest.

"Peter where are the others? They're too quiet." She asked, raising her brow.

"Asleep I presume, dreaming about their new brother or sister." He reached over and rubbed circles on her belly.

"Soon we will know, fifth one's a charm!" She winked, giving a cheeky grin.


	2. Gasps and Giggles

"Shelagh." Jenny Gasped, listening through her pinard. Shelagh looked up to her friend, holding back her tears. At that moment Dr. Turner ran into the room and took up her hand. Sitting back on her heels Jenny quickly pulled the blanket over her friend.

"What happened?!" He frantically asked.

"She fell down the stairs, quite knocked her self out too!" Jenny replied, trying to hold her smile in.

"My love, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down and kissing her hand. She reached over and took the pinard from Jenny and handed it to him. Giggling at his confusion.

"We're just fine."


	3. Moonlight Dancing

The year was 1973, the moon was out and the latest hit from King Harvest was playing on the record player. Angela was having fun with Aunt Trixie's little brother who was visiting from up west, Timothy was twirling around his new wife, and Patrick and Shelagh were slow dancing to the music. It had been years since they went out dancing, and Timothy's wedding was the place to do it. Dancing in the moonlight was playing softly as they shared their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Turner.

"It's been a wonderful night Patrick."

"That it has Shelagh, love."


	4. Fainting Spell

Yet another hilarious request for the 100 word ctm challenge! They sat together on the old yellow couch, that couch had seen better days, but they still loved it. Patrick sat with his feet tucked under himself and Shelagh leaning back on his chest, feet propped up on the edge sore and swollen. Their fingers were interlocked and Resting ON the rather large bump she was carrying. "Was that!?" He beamed, feeling small pats under his palm. Shelagh quickly nodded, and looked up at him with teary eyes. "It was, put your other hand here!" "Shelagh! You mean!" "Not two…but, Three…" "Thr-" Suddenly she felt him go limp, turning around she saw him. Patrick fainted.


	5. Floating

"Mum, I'm scar-ed!" Shelagh spoke, voice shaking and threatening to give out.

"Hush my dear, you have me and Sister Evangelina, all will be well." Shelagh's liquid blue eyes met Sister Julienne's before snapping shut from the pain. A mighty scream was let out, soon filled with a small shrill.

When Patrick finally got to come up, he felt like he was floating. Peeking through the door, he saw his wife. Sweat covered her brow and her hair a mess, but to him she was the the most beautiful woman alive. Holding their new blue eyed son.

"Come meet your son."


	6. Forearms

"Mummy?" Angela asked, eating her porridge and toast.

"Yes Angie?" Shelagh replied, leaning against the sink.

"Why are daddies..uh?.. forearms so special?" Shelagh and Patrick both choked on their tea, nearly spitting it on the floor. Angela may have only been four but she picked everything up.

"Angie, where did you get that!" Shelagh asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Abeny's mummy and the other ladies were talking about daddies fore-arms in the clinic yesterday. Shelagh and Patrick both gave a hearty laugh, leaving Angela confused as to what was so funny.

"Well they are rather nice, Patrick dear."p


	7. Caught in Bed!

"Well this is unexpected for a Saturday morning!" Shelagh said, tangled in bed with her husband.

"Yes it rather is isn't it." The two giggled as Patrick rolled and pinned her down, Trailing kisses along her neck, jaw and chest. He Kissed her deeply on the lips, and made her blush (something he secretly loved) They were to involved in eachother to notice the rushing footsteps up the stairs.

"I'm Home early! MUM! DAD! Wha-" Timothy's expression quickly fell as he watched the horror on his parents face.

"TIMOTHY!" They chimed in unison, quickly making sure they were covered. Patrick rested his head into the crook of his wife's neck.

"Why are you home?"

"Collin got sick… What are you two doing."

"Mushy stuff Tim. Please go to Nonnatus, say nothing of what happened, and we will pick you up in an hour. A disgusted grunt irrupted as he walked out, leaving his parents red faced and laughing.


	8. No Mummy's Allowed!

"Daddy I'm waiting!"

"Angie dear, I'm going as fast as I can" Shelagh walked through the door and gasped, seeing the sitting room.

"MUMMY'S HOME, HIDE!" The five year old screamed, Shelagh took a step back and laughed as her husband came running into the room with a plate of chocolate biscuits. Ducking into the massive ever pillow and blanket in the house fort, and pulling the cover over to "close" the door.

The two giggled inside, and Shelagh just stood listening.

"Any room for mummy?" Shelagh asked, lifting up the corner.

"No! Angie's and Daddies only!" Patrick could only grin.


End file.
